Truths
by katrinachance
Summary: Begins in October 2000(Jacob Young as Lucky). Secrets are revealed and a family becomes whole.
1. Default Chapter

Truths

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by ABC Daytime, not me. The first few lines are from an actual scene that happened on General Hospital in October 2000.

Part One

Late October 2000

"Now are you going to kill my grandson or do we call this a draw?" Helena asks Luke as he stands over her grandson Nikolas with a wire around his neck, ready to strangle him.

"Oh, what the hell!" Luke says as he moves to tighten the noose.

At that moment, Lucky and Elizabeth rush into the room. "Dad, NO!" Lucky exclaims.

"Stay back!" Luke commands.

"No. Move away from my brother," Lucky commands his father.

"You take Elizabeth and go home, Lucky," Luke commands his son.

"Luke, let him go!" A voice commands from behind Luke. He turns to see a young woman whose green eyes are glaring at him.

"Cassandra, you can't stop me," Luke tells her as he turns back to strangle Nikolas.

21 year old Cassandra Angelina Lavery knows then that it is time to tell Luke the truth. "Luke, he's your son!"

His head snaps around towards her. "What?"

"Nikolas is your son. He always has been. He always will be. He was never a Cassadine. He was always a Spencer child, as is someone else I can mention," Cassie says.

"That's impossible!" Helena exclaims.

Cassie spins her head toward Helena. "No, it's not, Helena. Laura was already two months pregnant when she was kidnapped. Nikolas was born seven months later. The paternity tests you had done were changed by Dr. Lastiris to protect him. The true paternity tests prove that Nikolas is Luke's son." She turns back to Luke. "She already has her revenge on you, Luke, although it was your right to kill Stavros. She stole your first born son from you, as well as your second."

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asks.

"I'm sure you remember when you were told that Holly had miscarried your baby," Cassie began to explain.

"Of course. I was not too happy about it, but Holly was devastated," Luke says as he remembers back to that time.

"Well, she didn't miscarry. She gave birth after she was drugged and she was told she had miscarried. The child was taken by Helena and was given to another family to raise. I recently tracked him down and found out who he is," Cassie continued.

"Who is my second son?" Luke asked.

"He was given the name Alexander Michaels when he was given to the family. But he now goes by his stepfather's last name and is known as Zander Smith," Cassie announces.

Lucky's eyes widen at this truth that his best friend has told the group. "Zander is my brother?" he asks her.

Cassie turns toward Lucky. "Yes, Lucky. Zander is your half-brother. The son of Luke Spencer and Holly Sutton-Scorpio," she tells him with a slight smile.

Now Lucky could see why Emily is so adamant about saving Zander. She could see something in him. An innocence that existed in all Spencer children.

Luke, by this time, has taken the wire from around Nikolas's neck. He is standing beside the chair, stunned. He has three sons! Nikolas is his, as well as Zander.

Nikolas is coming too and as he sees where he is, he can see his stunned younger brother, his false grandmother, Elizabeth, Luke, and Cassie. "What's going on here?" he asks hoarsely.

Luke finishes untying Nikolas as Cassie tells him all. Nik is stunned by what she says. "Are you absolutely sure, Cassie?"

"Absolutely, Nik. You are a Spencer, as is Zander. You are no longer under Helena's influence. Rejoice, you are free," Cassie tells him as he stands up. "And you are not the only one, right, Lucky?"

Lucky nods happily. "Yes, Cassie. These truths have freed me from the programming. Thank you," he tells her. "How did you know?"

Cassie smiles at him. "You're welcome, Lucky. I knew the way to destroy Faison's programming was telling the right truth. I just didn't know which one it was. Now, I think you three gentlemen have some work to do, as does Elizabeth," she says.

They all nod and head out the door, throwing glances at a frozen Helena, the last evil member of the once mighty Cassadine family.

* * *

Later that night.

Zander Smith is walked to the visitation room at the Port Charles Jail. He is expecting it to be Emily, but is shocked to see Lucky, Nik, and a man he doesn't know standing there.

He sits across from the three. They all sit in silence for a few minutes before Zander explodes. "What are you doing here?"

"Claiming a long lost family member," Luke says to the young man before him. His second son. He still can't believe it, but he can see it. He can tell that the young man in front of him is his son. His and Holly's.

"What do you mean by that?" Zander says.

Lucky is the next one to speak. "Exactly what he said, Zander. We're claiming a long lost Spencer tonight. You."

"Are you saying that...?" Zander trailed off, hardly believing what they were saying.

"You are our brother, Zander. You always have been. You may have been raised by the Michaels and the Smiths, but by blood, you are a Spencer," Lucky tells him.

"Then why was I adopted?" Zander asks. "Didn't you want me?"

"Yes, son, I did. But I didn't even know you existed. I thought that I had lost a child, but I found out that I didn't. You were stolen from me and your mother. We were told that she had miscarried the child she was carrying, but in truth she had given birth and you were taken from us by Helena Cassadine," Luke explains to him.

"Why would she do that?" Zander asks.

"Revenge. She wanted revenge on Luke for killing her husband Mikkos over a year before. Not only that, but she unknowingly passed off me as the Cassadine heir when in truth I was a Spencer son as well," Nik tells him.

Zander just sits silently, absorbing what he has just been told. Now he knows why he was never allowed to see his adoption papers, because he now knows that they never existed. He was never adopted because he wasn't given up. He was stolen from two caring parents.

Finally, after a few minutes he speaks. "Who is my mother?"

Luke is the one that tells him. "Holly Sutton-Scorpio. She and I were involved when Laura was on the Cassadine Island. She, in fact, for a while even thought that I was dead since I had been caught in an avalanche. She married my best friend Robert Scorpio to stop from being deported and after I returned to town, she told me that the child was mine and that I had every right to be in their life. Then about seven months later, she went into the hospital with pain and was told that she had miscarried. Apparently she was drugged and gave birth to you. After she came out of the drug haze, she was told she had miscarried."

"Does she know?" Zander asked Luke. His father. He could hardly believe it. And Lucky and Nikolas, his half-brothers.

"We have contacted her. She is on her way here. She can't wait to meet you," Luke said with a smile.

Zander smiled back. He then asked his brothers, "What about you two? How do you feel about this?"

Lucky was the first to speak. "I understand now, Zander, why Emily is so adamant to save you. She could see something familiar in you. The Spencer innocence can be seen in your eyes, Zander. She saw that. And it makes me wonder why I didn't see it. Trust me, I will do anything I can to help you. After all, you're my brother."

"The same goes for me, Zander. You're our brother and we will do everything we can to get you off these charges," Nik says with a smile.

Zander smiles back at his older brother. He is still shocked, but to have a true family is overwhelming. And to have them right here in Port Charles, his new home, the place that should have always been his home, is shocking.

Zander then asks, "Does Emily know?"

"She will soon. Elizabeth was there when our friend Cassie revealed the truth and they both went to tell Emily. I'm sure it will be shocking for her, but it was for us as well, but we will do our best to accept you. After all, you are one of us," Lucky said.

Zander's eyes fill up with tears at his brother's words. "Thank you. Thank you all."

* * *

Elizabeth knocks on the Quartermaine's front door, hoping that Emily is home. Cassie stands behind her, hoping that Emily will believe them. After all, it is the truth.

Reginald answers the door to the two young women. "Good Evening, Liz."

"Good evening, Reggie. Is Emily here?" Liz asks.

"Yes. She is in the den arguing with her grandfather and parents," Reggie tells her.

"Thank you. We need to talk to her," Liz says as she points to herself and Cassie.

"Of course. And this is?" Reggie asks.

Cassie extends her hand to him. "Cassandra Lavery. I'm a friend of Lucky and Nikolas's," she tells him.

"Of course. This way please," Reggie says as the two young women enter the house. He takes them to the den where the usual Quartermaine scene is taking place. Emily looked up and noticed them. "Hey Liz! What are you doing here?"

"Emily, we have something to tell you. First, this is Cassandra Lavery. She was the one who told us earlier about both Nik and Zander," Liz said.

"Hi, Cassandra. What did you tell Liz about Nik and Zander?" Emily asked.

"You might think this is impossible, but it is the absolute truth. Tonight, many truths were revealed, the first being the fact that Nik is Luke's son," Cassie said.

Everyone was now standing in quiet shock. Alan was the first to speak. "How can that be? A paternity test last year showed that Nikolas was Stavros's son."

"That is what was shown on it for a reason. Dr. Lastiris, the doctor that did the original paternity test on Nikolas, changed it so that all future tests would show that he was a Cassadine. The only way for the truth to be discovered was to find out from Dr. Lastiris himself, as I did before his death," Cassie explained.

"And what else did get told tonight?" Emily asked.

"The truth about the child that Luke and Holly Sutton thought they lost. Holly didn't miscarry. She was drugged and gave birth to a baby boy, which was taken and given to another family to raise as their own. Who knew that years later he would make his way to the town that should have been his home all those years? He did and let's just say he didn't make a good first impression, but he can make up for it now," Cassie explained.

"Who is he?" Edward asked.

Cassie turned her eyes to Edward at that moment. "The very person you were calling a deviant before we walked in."

Edward's eyes widened, as did everyone else's in the room. Emily was the one who asked, "Are you saying that Zander is Luke and Holly's son?"

"Yes. Zander is their son. He is a Spencer son. The second born son of Luke Spencer," Cassie tells her.

"Does he know?" Monica asks.

"Luke, Lucky, and Nikolas went to the PC Jail to tell him. Trust me, after tonight, there will be more people helping him, not just you, Emily. Lucky and Nikolas will be more accepting of him now," Liz says.

"Wow! This is just amazing! Zander is Lucky and Nik's brother! Juan is going to get a kick out of this," Emily says with a sly smile.

Liz and Cassie share the smile and giggle as they think of how Juan will react.


	2. Chapter Two

Truths

Part Two

The next day

Lucky waits near gate seven at the Port Charles Airport waiting for Flight Seventy-four from Sydney Australia to arrive. He had volunteered to pick up Holly from the airport and take her to the jail to see Alex(as Zander now wants to be called.)

He hadn't seen Holly since before his cousin Bill Eckert had died. He remembered how nice she was and how easy she was to get along with. She was also very stubborn. He could see where Alex got it from. When both of your parents are stubborn, the children get it double time.

Lucky watched as the plane touched down and then taxied to the gate. He waited as the passengers disembarked and watched for Holly. He noticed when a woman about his mom's age stepped into the airport. Her dark hair was long and slightly wavy. Just like he remembered it.

"Holly!" Lucky called out to her.

Holly Sutton-Scorpio turned toward the handsome young man who had called out to her. He had grown up so much since she had last seen him.

"Lucky! Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she walked towards him. She embraced him. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Holly. Especially now that you're basically my stepmother," Lucky said with a slight smile.

Holly smiles back at him. "Stepmother was a word I thought I'd never hear. And now I am. I'm still trying to absorb it all. I mean, I have a son! I didn't miscarry! Luke and I have a son together!"

"And he is looking forward to meeting you. So how about we get going?" Lucky asked.

"Of course," Holly said as she and Lucky moved toward baggage claim and the door.

* * *

Alex paced his cell at the PC Jail. He was so nervous about meeting his birth mother. Knowing that Lucky, Nik, and Luke were his family was one thing, but this was another.

He wasn't sure when Holly's plane was due in, but she would be there as soon as she got to town. He was looking forward to meeting her.

He sat down on the bed and smiled. He still couldn't believe who he really was. He still couldn't believe that he was a Spencer.

His thoughts were interrupted by a guard coming to his cell. "Hey Smith! You've got a visitor!"

Alex approached the cell door and held out his hands, which were cuffed. He pulled back as they opened the door. He was led to the visitors room. He entered to see an older woman he didn't know, but knew he would get to know.

Holly raised her head and looked at the young man that had just entered the room. She smiled as she stood to face him. "You must be my son, Alex."

"And you are my mom, Holly Sutton-Scorpio. It's good to meet you," Alex said.

"It's nice to meet you too. It's something I'm glad to see now. I never thought that I would get this chance. Even if it's to my twenty year old son. How about we sit down and get to know each other?" Holly asked.

"Sure," Alex said as he stepped toward the chair on his side of the room.

Holly followed suit. She reached across the table and took his hands in hers. She examined him at close range. "You have my eyes. The same innocent hazel eyes that your father fell in love with. The same eyes that Robert fell in love with, god rest his soul."

"Robert Scorpio, my stepfather, correct?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and the brother of Mac Scorpio, the police commissioner here. I know how much many people don't know yet. I plan on telling Mac and I know Luke will tell Laura about you. And your brothers know and Laura will tell Lulu, but there are others who need to know about you and Mac is one of them," Holly explains.

"I know. And I can't wait to meet the rest of my family. My step-uncle, my little sister, my step-mother, my aunt, my cousins, my step-sister and anyone else I need to meet," Alex said with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure they're looking forward to it too," Holly said with a smile.

* * *

Luke walked up to the house that he and Laura had found when they had returned to Port Charles several years before. He hadn't lived there for a while, but he had always been there to see Lulu. And now he was there to tell Laura about Alex. He was nervouse about telling her. Something he almost never was.

Luke got up his courage and knocked on the door. Laura opened the door a minute later.

"Luke! I didn't know that you were coming over! Lulu isn't here at the moment," Laura said.

"I'm not here to see Lulu. I have something I need to tell you. May I come in?" Luke asked.

"Of course," Laura said as she stepped back and let her estranged husband inside.

The door closed behind them as Luke followed Laura toward the couch. "What do you have to tell me Luke?"

Luke sat down beside Laura before he spoke. "Well, it's a long story."

"Luke, just tell me what's going on," Laura said with determination.

"Well, yesterday, I kidnapped Nikolas and took him to Helena's yacht. I tried to get her to tell me what she had Faison do to Lucky. She wouldn't tell me anything, so I was about to strangle Nikolas, but Lucky and Liz came in and stopped me. I moved to strangle him again, but Cassie came in and stopped me and told me the truth about Nikolas," Luke explained to her.

"What truth?" Laura asked angrily.

"That Nikolas is my son. Apparently, you were already pregnant when you were kidnapped. The doctor that delivered Nikolas changed the paternity test results to protect him. The good news is that freed Lucky from the programming," Luke explained.

Laura sat silently. She couldn't believe it. Nikolas was their son! Hers and Luke's!

"Laura, angel, there's more."

"What else could there be, Luke?" Laura asks in wonder.

"The child that Holly thought she lost she didn't lose. Helena had her drugged and when she gave birth, Helena took the baby and gave him to another family to raise," Luke explains to her.

"Do you know who you and Holly's son is?" Laura asked.

"His name right now is Alexander Elijah Michaels-Smith. He has told me that he wants to change his name to Alexander Lucas Spencer," Luke explains to her.

"So he is here in Port Charles right now?" Laura asks.

"Yes, he is hte person who kidnapped Emily and is accused of killing an undercover cop. But Sorel was the one who killed the cop and he kidnapped Emily because he was desparate," Luke told her.

Laura nods in understanding. "Just like his father. We should have seen that all along. I assume Holly has been told about him by now. After all, she is his mother," Laura reasoned.

"She is here. She arrived earlier today and Lucky picked her up and took her to see Alex. She was really looking forward to it," Luke told Laura.

"I'm sure she was. Now you know how I felt when I was reunited with Nikolas," Laura said.

"Well, I'm just glad the truth is out in the open now. I have three sons that I am proud of. Helena doesn't have an heir to the Cassadine throne anymore and Lucky is totally free of her programming. I say we've won. Helena has lost," Luke said with a smile.

Laura smiled back at him. "You're right. Helena has lost. And we've won. We've finally beaten her!"

* * *

Lucky was walking down by the docks, enjoying the quiet. He was still absorbing everything that had happened the day before. But also, he was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Freedom. He was truly free of the programming! He felt a great deal of joy at that.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. He turned and saw his cousin Carly coming down the stairs.

"Hey, cous! Where are you heading?" Lucky asked her.

"Just taking a walk," she told him.

He gave her a look that told her he wasn't buying it. "Which one is is this time? Sonny or AJ?"

"AJ. He tried to see Michael and he almost did too. I just needed to get out of there," Carly said with a sigh. She walked to one of the benches and flopped down on it.

"Well, he really can't see him anyway. After all, you have sole custody of Michael and he doesn't have visitation rights," Lucky said.

"I know. But it doesn't make a difference to AJ. He just wants to be with Michael," Carly said.

"Is he still drinking?" Lucky asked.

"Yes.

"Then he doesn't deserve to be anywhere near any child, especially Michael," Lucky said.

"He doesn't see it that way, you know that," Carly said.

"I know, cous. I know," Lucky said.

"What brings you out here? I thought you'd be with Lizzie," Carly said, not hiding her disdain for her cousin's girlfriend.

"I'm still absorbing everything I found out yesterday," Lucky said as he sat down beside her.

"What did you find out now?" Carly asked.

"Well, for one, Nik is my full brother, not my half-brother, and two, Zander is my half-brother," Lucky told her.

Carly looked at him in shock. "How can that be?"

"The doctor that delivered Nik changed the paternity test that was doen when Nik was born to save his life. The original test showed that Nik is dad's son. And Zander was taken from dad and Holly Sutton when he was born and Holly was told she had miscarried," Lucky explained to her.

"Wow! Now Sonny has all the more reason to protect Zander. He's my cousin!" Carly exclaimed.

Lucky laughed at his cousin. It made him feel good about the situation.


	3. Chapter Three

Truths

Part Three

Emily made her way to Kelly's. She, Cassie, and Liz were meeting to talk about what had happened the day before and what it meant to all of them.

Emily wasn't watching where she was going when she slammed into another person and fell to the floor.

"Emily, are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

Emily looked up and recognized Juan. "Hey Juan. Yes, I'm fine. I just wasn't watching where I was going."

"I didn't get the chance to come by yesterday. I'm sorry. Trust me, I wanted to come see you," Juan said apologetically.

"It's alright, Juan. Nothing really happened, except for a major discovery about Zander," Emily said.

Juan's eyes darkened immediately. "What about Zander?"

"Why don't you let me tell him, Emily," Nik said from behind her. "If you don't, you'll be late for your meeting with Liz and Cassie."

"Sure, Nik. Go ahead and tell him. I'd better get going," Emily said before she continued on her way to Kelly's. "I'll see you later Juan."

As so as Emily was out of sight, Nik turned back to Juan.

"Well, Nik, what's going on here?" Juan asked him.

"Well, Juan. Yesterday we found out a lot about our family. For one, I'm a Spencer not a Cassadine. Two, we also found out that Zander is my half-brother."

Juan's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Zander is your brother?"

"Yes. He was stolen from my dad and my stepmother when he was born. Holly, his mom, was told she had miscarried and Helena had him given to another family to raise," Nikolas explained.

"You have got to be joking," Juan said incredulously.

"No, Juan, I am not joking. Zander is my brother and Lucky and I are doing our best to accept him as such. I would appreciate it if you would do the same," Nikolas told him.

"There is no way I would ever accept Zander. For heaven's sake, he kidnapped Emily!" Juan exclaimed.

"In desperation. My father did the same thing when he and mom went on the run from Frank Smith. Like father, like son," Nikolas said, smirking at Juan.

* * *

"Hey, Em!" Elizabeth called out at Emily walked into the diner.

"Hey Liz. Where's Cassie?" Emily asked.

"She'll be here in a minute. She called and said her sister Gwen had called her and was asking about the family business," Elizabeth said.

"What family business?" Emily asked.

Cassie was the one who answered as she came into the diner. "My family's business is Lavery Industries International. My sisters Gwen and Stephanie run the company since my father and uncle died. Sometimes Gwen calls me to complain that I'm not doing my part, but then I remind her that I wasn't left the company. I was left the other business that my father ran," she explained.

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you could believe it, I run the Scottish mob. Our base is in Canada, but some of it in the past was centered here in Port Charles. I've been able to stop much of the illegal business and make it legitimate, so it's like we were a regular business," Cassie told them.

"I see. You have a similar lifestyle to Sonny Corinthos," Emily says with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about him, but I've never met the man. Though there have been times I almost have had the chance to meet him," Cassie said.

"Well, he is a part of Lucky and Nikolas's family. After all, he's married to their cousin Carly," Elizabeth tells her.

"Married to their cousin Carly? You're kidding!" she exclaimed

"Nope. They married in order to keep Sonny out of jail after Sorel set him up and I believe it turned into love. I can tell. Carly's really possessive with him," Liz told her.

"Well, I can understand that. That is what a Spencer can become when they're in love," Cassie says with a laugh.

Emily and Elizabeth laugh with her and they talk about the impact the revelation they were told the day before has started to have on their lives.

* * *

Alex sits quietly in his cell, looking at the picture Holly, his mother, had given him of his stepfather and her shortly after their marriage. She told him the full circumstances of what happened when she had gotten pregnant and what had happened with Luke.

His attention was turned away from the picture when the guard called out, "Smith, your lawyer's here!"

He smiled slightly. He knew why Alexis was here. She had the papers ready for him to legally change his name. Today he would claim the name he should have had all along.

He is taken out of his cell without his hands being cuffed since he had to be able to sign the papers that Alexis had brought in. He is led down the hall to the visitation room where Alexis is waiting for him.

He sits down in the chair as he greets her. "Hello, Alexis. Are the papers ready?"

"Yes, they are. Let's just say that with both your father and Sonny doing things to get all of the legal stuff out of the way, I was able to get it all done quicker. Let's just say that Luke wants you to be able to use the Spencer name as soon as you can," Alexis said with a smile.

"I can understand that. I want to be able to claim the name I was denied for so long thanks to Helena Cassadine," he says. He sees Alexis shudder slightly when he says Helena's name. He wonders why.

Alexis notices the look he gives her and explains. "Helena is my stepmother. Her husband Mikkos was my father and his mistress Kristin Nilson-Bergman was my mother. I was five years old when Helena slit my mother's throat. She has tormented me all my life.

Alex nods. "I see. How about we get this over with?"

Alexis nods as she slides the papers across the table to him. He looks them over and smiles at the name he chose. He knew that when he signed those papers, he would be putting the past behind him. Alexis pointed out where he needed to sign them. She hands him a pen, which he takes and signs the papers. Alexander Elijah Michaels-Smith, good-bye! Hello Alexander Lucas Spencer! he exclaims in celebration in his head as he puts down the pen.

Alexis takes the papers and places them in a manila envelope. "I'll go get these filed right away. All the new identification should arrive in two to three days."

"Thanks, Alexis," he says with a smile

She smiles back at him. "No thanks are necessary. I'm just glad I was able to help," she says as she leaves the room.

He gets up and is led back to his cell. A new life is beginning for him and he can't wait to live it.

_I follow the Moskva_

_Down to Gorky Park_

_Listening to the wind of change_

_An August summer night_

_Soldiers passing by_

_Listening to the wind of change_

_The world is closing in_

_Did you ever think_

_That we could be so close, like brothers_

_The future's in the air_

_I can feel it everywhere_

_Blowing with the wind of change_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_

_In the wind of change_

_Walking down the street_

_Distant memories_

_Are buried in the past forever_

_I follow the Moskva_

_Down to Gorky Park_

_Listening to the wind of change_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_

_With you and me_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_

_In the wind of change_

_The wind of change blows straight_

_Into the face of time_

_Like a stormwind that will ring_

_The freedom bell for peace of mind_

_Let your balalaika sing_

_What my guitar wants to say_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams_

_With you and me_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_On a glory night_

_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_

_In the wind of change_

_(Wind of Change by the Scorpions)

* * *

_

Lucky knocks on his mother's door, waiting to get inside the house. It was a little chilly out today and Lucky only had on a light jacket.

The door was opened, not by Laura or Leslie, but by a happy Lulu. "Lucky!" she exclaimed, launching herself at her brother.

"Hey little sister!" he exclaims as he picks her up and hugs her.

Laura comes down the stairs at that moment and sees her son and daughter hugging each other. "Hi sweetie!" she says, greeting her son.

Lucky puts Lulu down and embraces his mother. "Hi mom!" They part and Lucky looks over his mother. "Going somewhere, mom?"

"I was going to go to the police station and meet my stepson, then Holly and I were going to go out to dinner together, since she and I are both honored to have special children that have Spencer blood running through their veins. And then we are going to go to the club and have some fun," Laura told him.

"Dad told you about Alex?" Lucky asked in wonder.

"Yes, he told me about him and about Nikolas. I still don't believe it," Laura told him.

"I know, mom. It is so hard to believe it, but we are taking it pretty well. I was planning on going to see him myself in a little while, but if you need me to stay with Lulu, I will," Lucky told her.

"Grandma's here, so you don't have to stay. I think she and Lulu have plans already made," Laura said just as Lulu rushed away from them and ran into the kitchen where Leslie was waiting for her.

"OK, then how about I take you to the station. That way when you're done, I can go in and see him," Lucky says.

"Alright. Let's go," Laura says as she grabs her sweater. They head out the door and to Lucky's car. They get in and Lucky starts the car and starts off to the police station.


	4. Chapter Four

Truths

Part Four

Lucky and Laura pulled up in front of the PCPD. Laura had looked out the window the entire way, preparing herself for meeting her stepson. Ever since Lucky had told her about Alex and Nikolas, she couldn't believe it. All along, she could have told Luke about Nikolas and they could've brought him home to Port Charles. After all, Helena didn't have a true hold on him at all.

Laura and Lucky got out of the car and headed into the station, heading right to the visitors desk.

"Yes?" the man sitting there asked.

"We are here to see Zander Smith," Lucky said, using the name his brother had been raised with,

The man nodded and placed a small book on the counter. "Sign the book, please."

Lucky and Laura both signed the book and then were guided through security. Once through, they were taken down the hall to the room where they would visit with Alex.

* * *

"Smith, you've got some visitors!" the guard called down the hall.

Alex smiled. He'd been getting more visitors in the past couple of days. He was enjoying it. Maybe this time it was once of his brothers, or Emily, or his father or mother or stepmother. Maybe even Sonny and Carly. Just as long as it wasn't Sorel.

He approached his cell door and once again was cuffed and taken down the hall. He entered the visitation room to find his brother Lucky leaning against the wall and a beautiful blonde woman sitting in the chair.

"Hey, Lucky. Good to see you," he said as he sat down.

"Good to see you too, bro. This is no ordinary visit, you know," Lucky said with a smirk on his face.

"I realize that," Alex said, turning from his brother to the woman. "I'm guessing that you're my stepmother."

Laura nodded. "I am. My name is Laura. You must excuse my surprise at seeing you. You look so much like Holly, but yet, you look like a Spencer."

"I understand. My existence is a shock to everyone. And I'm glad that I look like both my mom and dad. It feels like I finally belong somewhere," Alex said.

"Well, when you get out of here, we'll get a family picture done. How does that sound?" Laura asks him.

"That sounds great. The entire Spencer family together for the first time. They way we always should have been," Alex said.

Laura nodded. "You're right. But what matters is that we're together now. Somehow, you found your way here and now that the truth is out , we can finally be happy. No more Spencer/Cassadine feud. Helena's influence over this family is gone. We've won!"

"That's right. Thanks to Cassie telling us the truth, we've won. Helena has lost!" Lucky said with a smile.

* * *

A Greek Island

A woman walks along the shoreline as her children ride horses behind her. She sighs as she thinks of all she had to give up after she was believed to have been killed, as well as her elder children over 20 years ago.

A servant comes up behind her. "Mistress, Master Andreas is on the phone for you."

She nods and heads into the house. She enters her private office and picks up the phone. "Andreas, what news do you have for me today?"

"Mistress, I have good news. The truth about Nikolas and Mr. Smith is out thanks to Cassandra Lavery. Master Mathias is now free to stake his claim to the fortune," Andreas Andropolus says across the wire.

"Thank you, Andreas. How is my mother-in-law taking the news?" The woman asks.

"She's angry. Angry at everyone. I had to actually leave the yacht to make this call. I swear she's about ready to kill someone," Andreas reports to her.

"See to it that she doesn't until we arrive in Port Charles. I will get our travel plans made immediately. Secure us lodging there, Andreas," she commands.

"Already done. Wyndemere is wide open since Stefan's disappearance," Andreas informs her.

"Of course. We will be there soon," the woman tells him.

"I will se you soon, mistress. I am looking forward to it," Andreas says before they hang up.

The woman walks out of her office and back out into the main room of the house and calls upon one of the servants. "Bring my children into the house within the hour. I have something I must speak to them about. And call my business manager and have him come as soon as possible. I have things I need him to do."

"Yes, mistress Alana," the servant says before obeying her mistress's commands.

The woman, Alana, sits down heavily in a chair in the main room and lets the news fill her with happiness. Finally, her son would finally receive what truly belonged to him. Finally, a wrong would be righted as an evil woman finally received her final defeat.

Her children came into the room a moment later. "Mother, what do you need to talk to us about?" her eldest son asks.

"Mathias, Dimitria, Natalia, Alexander, please sit down. I have some good news to tell you," Alana says, waving her children to the other chairs and couches in the room.

They all sit, wondering what the good news could be.

Their mother wastes no time once they are seated. "Andreas called with the news of Helena's defeat, thanks to Cassandra Lavery," she tells them.

"When did this happen?" her daughter Dimitria asks.

"Just yesterday. She told Luke, my dear cousin, the fact that Nikolas and young mister Smith are his sons. Helena is angry because she does not have an heir. Or so she thinks," Alana says.

"So I can finally receive what truly belongs to me. The title, the fortune, the power is finally mine to claim," Mathias says determinedly.

"That is right. The right that Helena thought she had yanked away will be restored soon. We will be traveling to Port Charles soon to defeat Helena for the last time. Our appearance will destroy Helena's plans and everything will be as it should be.

"Will we have a place to stay once we get there?" Natalia asks her mother,

"We will be staying at Wyndemere. It is the family home in Port Charles and it has been vacant since your uncle Stefan disappeared," Alana tells them.

"How soon will we leave?" Alexander asks his mother.

"As soon as the plans are made. I am meeting with my business manager as soon as possible. I will say within the next two weeks, we will be in Port Charles," Alana says.

Her children cheer in happiness as they rise from their chairs and embrace their mother.

"Finally the attempted murders of Dimitria Melisande Stavrolavna, Mathias Nathaniel Stavrosovich, Alexander Lucas Stavrosovich, Natalia Eleni Stavrolavna, and Alana Lindsey Meade-Cassadine will be avenged," Alana Lindsey Meade-Cassadine proclaims to her children. The elder and only children of Stavros Cassadine, the eldest of Helena's sons, finally near their destiny of ruling the Cassadine family. It would be only a few more weeks and they would have everything that they had been denied for 20 years.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

_You got the moves, you know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

_You're at your best when when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

_You never bend, you never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_You're a fighter_

_It's in the blood, it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground_

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

_You're fightin' fire with fire_

_You know you got the touch_

_You're at your best when when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_(The Touch by Stan Bush from the Transformers the Movie Soundtrack)_

The children all go up to their rooms to begin their preparations for the trip that would take them to their new home. Port Charles.

Alana got up from her chair and walked up to the mantle, when a picture of her late husband was displayed. "Finally, my love, the power that once belonged to you will belong to your eldest son, The Cassadine Legacy will be Mathias's and your death, which your own mother caused to happen, will be avenged," Alana said tot he portrait of the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago. Stavros Cassadine.

"I will always love you, Stavros. I'll always love the kind hearted man I fell in love with all those years ago. Wish us luck, my darling," she said, placing a kiss on the lips of the portrait before stepping away to begin her own preparations for the trip to Port Charles.


	5. Chapter Five

Truths

Part Five

_Three Weeks Later_

_Hear the clock strike two am_

_Another sleepless night for you_

_Oh, I have been there too_

_But there is healing in the hand of God_

_He will cover everybody_

_He'll even touch some one like you_

_It's a natural thing to believe that_

_Something wonderful never comes easy_

_Let it go_

_There is power in the cross to heal us_

_There is freedom in the blood that Jesus offered to you_

_So Freely_

Alex sat in his cell at the PC Jail as he had done for weeks now, except for the past three weeks he had constant visits from his newfound family. He had even met his little sister Lulu and had become enchanted by the little girl. Emily had even told him that she had felt as if Lulu were her little sister.

He enjoyed the time he spent with his family and he had learned so many things about the way his family had lived and how much he was like his father and mother, even like his stepmother, even though they didn't share blood ties.

Laura had given him so many pictures of his family during her many visits and Lucky had told him so many stories of their world travels while they were on the run from Frank Smith. Nikolas had even told him some stories about his childhood on the Cassadine Island. He loved that he had gotten to know his family so well. He felt as if he had always been with them.

He was looking through the many pictures he had of his family, wishing that he was in them, as he should've been. But he couldn't turn back time. He couldn't change the past.

His thoughts were on more than just his family, but on the charges that were against him, but Alexis was working on that. She was doing everything she could to get a deal for him. A deal that would get him out and would get Sorel put in prison. He wanted out of there so badly. He wanted to get the picture taken with his family that Laura had promised they would have done when he got out. He was hoping that they could get it done by Christmas, so he made wishes every night that he would get out of there soon.

So many things were different now. Now he truly was Alex Spencer, as all the legal paperwork had gone through and he had gotten his new ID and his true birth certificate with his name on it as he wanted it.

He looked out the window of his cell at the night sky and found the North Star and once again, made his wish.

"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish to get out of this jail cell soon. Before Christmas, please!" He laid his head on his thin pillow and fell asleep.

_Feel the wonder of it all_

_Let your heart and your mind receive_

_An answer to the call_

_Feel the wonder of it all_

_Sweet Jesus_

_The love of god-the wonder of it all_

Lucky stood at his window in his room above Kelly's, Elizabeth at his side. His need for her had grown in the past couple of weeks, but they had agreed to wait until they were married to consummate their relationship.

He had spent half of his time with Elizabeth and half of it with his family, and most of the family time was spent at the PC Jail with Alex. He so badly wanted his brother out of there. He already had a place to stay, thanks to both Lucky and Nikolas, as well as Cassie, who had remained in Port Charles. She and Nikolas had resumed their past relationship. Nikolas had moved out of the cottage and had moved in with Cassie at her family home on the edge of Port Charles. Gia still lived in the cottage, since she still rented from him. She would continue to do so until she would find a place of her own, since she didn't want to live with either her mother or brother.

Elizabeth and Lucky were already planning to find a place of their own other than their rooms above Kelly's. Lucky had already found a better job than working at the roadhouse. He was now working at L&B as assistant PR director under his brother and had also begun to try his hand at song-writing(again) and Ned had already promised him a song-writing contract with L&B. Elizabeth was working at Kelly's as well as working part-time at Jax Cosmetics under Lucy Coe.

Lucky and Elizabeth were blissfully happy about everything that had been happening. Lucky was closer to his family then he had been in a long time. It was also something that was bringing his twin sisters Laurel and Leah home to Port Charles. They would be arriving the next day, as well as Elizabeth's older brother Steven, who was enjoying the fact that he was going to see his little sister, his favorite sister. Steven had an extreme dislike for Sarah and did not like being around her.

Elizabeth and Lucky moved away from the window and moved toward the door. Lucky kissed Elizabeth before she headed out the door and down the hall to her own room. Lucky closed the door and headed to his bed and knelt down beside it in prayer. He had asked the Lord for so many things through the years and one way or another, God granted him his prayers.

"God, it's Lucky Spencer. I know I don't ask you for many things, but you always have answered my prayers. I ask you for something special today. Please, God, help Alex get out of jail soon. I can't stand seeing my brother in that place any longer. Please, help us get him out of there before Christmas, please! Amen."

Lucky got up from his prayer and got ready for bed. He got in bed and pulled up the covers and fell fast asleep, dreaming of what it would be like for Alex to be out of jail and where he belonged, with their family.

_Another day, another twist in the road_

_A cloud upon your soul_

_Don't let it take control_

_Don't be afraid to say the name_

_He's there for those who call him_

_He's your refuge from the cold_

_To love God is a curious thing_

_The more you give it seems the more he brings_

_His love back to you_

_In the presence of the holy spirit_

_Bells ringing and I can hear the angels sing_

_So clearly_

Laurel Bethany Spencer stared out the window of the plane enroute to Port Charles, her twin sister Leah Jean sitting beside her, writing in her journal, probably writing about what had been happening in the past couple of weeks. It had been a shock for both of them to find out about Nikolas and Alex. To find out that Nikolas was their full brother and that Alex was their half-brother. It was quite a revelation for both girls. It took every last cent of their last paychecks to pay for their plane tickets home to unite their family for the first time ever. They were both looking forward to being with their family for the first time since shortly after they were born.

Laurel smiled at the thought of the Spencer triplets being back together, She still couldn't believe that they would be in the same place together for the first time in years. The last time that happened was when Lucky had ran away with Emily to try to find her aunt Corey.

FLASHBACK

Laurel and Leah were fast asleep in their room at their cousin Alana Reade's house when they heard a tapping at the window. Laurel rose from her bed and went to the window. Her eyes widened as she saw who was outside. She opened the window and gave her twin brother a stern look. "Lucky, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Let me and Emily in and I'll explain everything," Lucky said.

Laurel waved the two of them inside and Laurel hugged her brother. "Lucky, it's good to see you. Now are you going to tell me what you are doing here?"

Leah got up from her bed at that moment. "Yeah, bro, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Emily and I ran away from Port Charles," Lucky said.

"There'd better be a good reason for you running away, bro," Leah said sternly.

"Well, it's what Emily wanted. She wants to live with her aunt Corey instead of living with the Quartermaines," Lucky said.

"Oh, that I can understand. You've told us enough about that crazy family enough for me to know that I wouldn't want to live with them," Laurel said with a smile.

"Yes, and I didn't want to stay there myself, so I talked Lucky into helping me find my aunt Corey in Arizona so I can live with her," Emily told them.

"Well, what other reason brought you two here?" Leah asked.

"Well, we do need a place to stay for the night. We were hoping to stay here for the night," Lucky said.

"OK, if you two don't mind sleeping on the floor and making sure that you are gone before we leave for school in the morning," Laurel said.

"No problem. We only need a few hours of sleep and we'll be on our way," Emily said.

END FLASHBACK

Laurel laid her head back against her seat and fell asleep, dreaming of the united family they would be.

_Feel the wonder of it all_

_Let your heart and your mind receive_

_An answer to the call_

_Feel the wonder of it all_

_Sweet Jesus_

_The love of god-the wonder of it all_

_(The answer is Jesus)_

_Sweet Jesus_

_Feel the wonder of it all_

_Sweet Jesus_

_The love of God-the wonder of it all_

_Let your heart and your mind receive_

_answer to the call_

_Feel the wonder of it all_

_Sweet Jesus_

_The love of god-the wonder of it all_

_(The Wonder of it All by Point of Grace)_


	6. Chapter Six

Truths

Part Six

Next Morning

Laurel and Leah arrived outside their mother's house after taking a cab at the airport. They grabbed their suitcases and headed up the walkway. The front door opened and Lulu shot out the door and ran to her elder sisters.

"Lauri! Leah!" Lulu shouted before she was enveloped in hugs from her sisters.

"Hey little sister!" Both girls shouted at their little sister as they hugged her.

Laura stood just inside the door, tearing up at the union of the three sisters. Leslie stood beside her, watching her granddaughters joyous celebration of being together for the first time.

Laurel and Leah parted from their younger sister and saw their mother and grandmother and rushed up to them. "Mom! Grandma!" The twins launched themselves at their mother and grandmother. Leslie embraced her granddaughters before Laura embraced her eldest daughters.

"Oh my beautiful girls! You're home! You're finally home!" Laura exclaimed as she embraced both her daughters. They parted and Laura took a good look at both of the twins. Both girls wore their blond hair differently. Laurel's hair was long and was halfway down her back, while Leah's hair was shoulder-length and was held back by combs to keep it away from her face. Leah also wore glasses that made her blue eyes sparkle, while Laurel wore sunglasses over her blue eyes.

"It's good to be home, mom. We should have come home sooner," Laurel said with a smile.

"Lauri is right, mom. It feels good to be home," Leah said.

"Well, how about we get you two settled upstairs. Then we can go and see your brother," Laura suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," both girls say as they grab their suitcases and head into the house behind Laura.

_Home_

_The child in my eyes_

_Stares sometimes_

_When I was so much younger_

_Home_

_A place in the sun_

_Where memories run_

_I close my eyes and there I am_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Time_

_The turn on a page_

_The love someone needs_

_When we were there together_

_Steal where ever I go_

_Deep in my soul_

_A part of me is always there_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_When you smile_

_And hold me in your arms_

_Sometimes for the moment_

_I'm that child again_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_(Home by Tiffany)

* * *

_

"So it's really final? My son can get out of that place today?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Luke, Dara gave us the deal and we took it. Just as long as we can get Sorel for the undercover cop's murder, then Alex will be free and clear," Alexis told him.

Luke sighed in relief. His son would be a free man. Sonny was taking care of the bail money thanks to Carly, Cassie was taking care of the place where he would stay until after Sorel was brought in and Alex would testify against him. He could hardly believe that he was getting his greatest wish, to have his son out of jail.

"So how soon can we go to get him?" Luke asked.

"Once Sonny has the bail money together, we can go and get Alex out of there," Alexis said.

"Well, I'll get on the phone and tell everyone the good news," Luke said, pulling out his cell phone and started dialing all the family phone numbers to spread the good news.

The first call he made was to Holly at the PC Hotel where she was staying.

"Hello?"  
"Holly, it's Luke. I've got some good news," Luke said happily.

"Good news? Is Alex being released?" Holly asked, hope in her voice.

"Yes. Dara offered him a deal and he and Alexis took it. Our boy is going to be a free man," Luke said.

Holly screamed in joy. "Luke, that's wonderful! When is he being released?"

"As soon as Sonny gets the bail money together, then we can go and get him."

"I'll meet you there!" she exclaimed.

"See you soon," Luke said before he hit end on his cell phone and dialed Laura.

"Hello?" came a semi-familiar voice.

"Lauri, sweetie, is that you?" Luke asked.

Laurel laughed. "Hey dad! What's up?"

"I have some good news," Luke told his daughter.

"Good news? Is about our brother Alex?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, it is," Luke said.

"Is he getting released?"

"Yes, he is. Dara Jensen, the assistant DA, offered him and Alexis a deal and they took it," Luke told her.

"How soon?"

"As soon as Sonny gets together the bail money, then we can go get him," Luke tells her.

"Mom, Leah, and I will meet you there!" Laurel exclaimed.

"See you soon, sweetie. Welcome home," Luke said.

"Thanks, dad. See you soon," Laurel said before she hung up.

Luke hit end on his cell phone before dialing the number for Cassie's house so he could tell Nikolas the good news.

The phone was answered by Nikolas himself. "Hello?"

"Hey son, I've got some good news," Luke said.

"Hey dad! Is the good news about Alex?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes, it is," Luke said, smiling at Nikolas calling him dad. It hadn't taken long for Nikolas to adjust to Luke being his father. It had also made him grow closer to Lucky, knowing that they were full brothers.

"He is getting released, isn't he?" Nikolas asked.

"Yes, he is. Dara offered him and Alexis a deal and they accepted it," Luke told him.

Nikolas whooped in celebration. "All right! He's getting out!"

At that moment Cassie came up behind Nikolas. "Is Alex getting out?"

Nikolas nodded and Cassie screeched in celebration. "Yes!"

Nikolas spoke again to Luke. "When is he being released?"

"As soon as Sonny gets the bail money together, we'll go get him," Luke told him.

"Cassie and I will meet you there!" Nikolas exclaimed.

"See you soon, son," Luke said. He hit end on the phone and dialed the number for Lucky.

"Hello?" Lucky said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, cowboy. I've got some good news," Luke said.

"Alex is getting out, right?" Lucky asked.

"Yes. Dara offered him and Alexis a deal and they took it," Luke told him.

"All right!" Lucky shouted. "When? When is he being released?"

"As soon as Sonny gets the bail money together, we can go get him," Luke told him.

"Elizabeth and I will meet you there!" Lucky exclaimed.

"See you soon, cowboy," Luke said. He hit end on the phone and dialed the Quartermaines to tell Emily.

"Hello?" Reginald said as he answered the phone.

"Reginald, I need to talk to Emily," Luke said.

"I'll go get her, Luke," Reginald said before he put down the phone and went to get Emily.

Emily picked up the phone a few minutes later. "Hey, Luke, what's up?"

"I have some good news for you," Luke said.

"What is it, Luke? Is it about Alex? Is he being released?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he is. Dara offered him and Alexis a deal and they accepted it," Luke told her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed joyously. "When will he be released?"

"As soon as Sonny gets together the bail money, we'll go get him," Luke tells her.

"I'll meet you there!" Emily exclaims.

"See you soon, Emily," he says before he closes the phone, his final call made. He sat down on Alexis's couch as they waited for Sonny to come across the hall with the bail money.

Alexis works on some paperwork for another one of her cases while they wait. She works for a few minutes before she picks up the remote for her stereo and presses the play button. A song begins to play as she gets her attention back on her work.

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_

_And there's nowhere to turn_

_You wonder how you keep going_

_Think of all the things that really mattered_

_And the chances you've earned_

_The fire in your heart is growing_

_You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind_

_Heaven only knows what you might find_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_You hold the future in your hand_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And you can win, if you dare_

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit_

_Keeping you down_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_But there's another voice if you'll just hear it_

_Saying it's the last round_

_Looks like it's now or never_

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light_

_Fighting for the things you know are right_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_The power is there at your command_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And you can win, if you dare_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_You hold the future in your hand_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_The power is there at your command_

_Dare - dare to keep all your love alive_

_Dare to be all you can be_

_Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive_

_And it's calling you on to victory_

_(Dare by Stan Bush from the Transformers the Movie Soundtrack)_

As the song ended, Sonny came into the penthouse with a briefcase in his hand. "I've got it!" he announces.

Luke rises from the couch and Alexis rises from the desk chair. "Well, then, let's go!" Luke exclaims. The three of them headed out the door and to the elevator to go get Alex released from prison.


	7. Chapter Seven

Truths

Part Seven

Alex paced his cell at the PC Jail, as he had done many times in the past few days. Sonny, Alexis, and his father had been working together to get him out of jail. His brothers had visited several times and so had his mother and stepmother. But he wanted out of that jail cell so badly.

A guard came down the hall at that moment. "Hey Spencer! You are out of here! Your family is waiting for you!"

Alex smiled at what the guard had said. He was actually getting out today and his family was waiting for him outside. He couldn't wait. He stepped up to the door of his cell and his hands were cuffed for the last time. The cell door opened and he was led down the hall towards freedom.

* * *

Luke, Laura, Lucky, Laurel, Leah, Elizabeth, Nikolas, Cassie, Holly, Emily, Sonny, and Alexis were all waiting in the squad room. Sonny had already given Dara the bail money and now they were just waiting for Alex to be freed. Everyone was anticipating the moment when their family would finally be whole. The Spencer family would finally be whole. 

At that moment, the guard led Alex into the squad room. Everyone stopped what ever they were doing as they watched the guard remove the cuffs and chains from Alex's legs and wrists. Once free, all the Spencer siblings rushed over and embraced Alex in a tremendous group hug. Luke, Laura, and Holly joined their children in the embrace. The Spencer family was finally whole.

The group separated as Taggert handed Alex his clothes and allowed him to go and change out of the jail's clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom wearing blue jeans and a green sweater underneath a jean jacket.

Emily had held back long enough and now rushed to embrace him. Alex smiled at her as his arms encircled her. He was safe and happy in Emily's arms and in the arms of his long-lost family.

Luke beamed at his middle son. He was happy that his son was happy. All three of his sons were happy. Liz and Lucky were happy together. Nikolas was happy with Cassie back in his life and also happy that he was a Spencer.

Emily and Alex parted and they walked out of the PCPD in one group to the cars that awaited them. Alex and Emily climbed into Cassie's car, as he would be staying at Cassie's family estate in one of the guest houses on the property. Cassie started the car and started the Spencer family caravan that would end at the Lavery family estate, where a party had been planned celebrating Alex's freedom and the fact that the Spencer Family was now whole.

* * *

Alana and her children stepped off of a private jet later that day, the day still seeming bright and ripe with opportunity. She stared around at the town that was now their home. Her cousin's family was finally whole and now it was time for them to receive what was truly theirs. They would create a new legacy for the Cassadines and the first part of it had already been accomplished. 

Alana placed her sunglasses on her face, as Dimitria and Natalia followed suit. The boys smoothed the front of the black blazers they were wearing that day.

A snow white limo was waiting on the tarmac for them. The chauffeur opened the door to the limo as they approached it. Dimitria, Natalia, Mathias, Alana, and Alexander stepped into the limo and the chauffeur closed the door. He then stepped around the front of the limo and stepped into his own door and closed it.

"Where to, mistress?" he asked Alana.

"Barrister's Wharf docks. Its time to confront my dear mother in law," Alana said.

The limo takes off for the docks and arrives there within twenty minutes. They quickly step out of the limo and step onto Helena's yacht. The moment of truth had come.

Alana stepped into Helena's sitting room to find her mother-in-law sitting in an ornate chair sipping a glass of wine. "Hello, Helena."

Helena looked up sharply and gasped at the sight before her. It was the one thing she never thought she would ever see. "Alana?"

"Yes, my dear mother-in-law, it's me. It is good to see you again. It's been what, 20 years or more, since we've seen each other?" Alana said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, since the day we thought we lost you," Helena said.

"You mean since the day you tried to kill me and didn't seem to care if it killed your grandchildren as well," Alana said vehemently.

"Alana, I..."

"You cannot lie to me, Helena! I know what you tried to do to me and the children. Thank goodness for Victor and Angelina finding out about your plans and saving us. Thank goodness, because now, there is an heir!" Alana announced.

"Mathias! He's alive?"

"Of course! Mathias, Dimitria, your grandchildren I was carrying when the explosion happened, Alexander and Natalia, we are all alive and well and will be for a long time to come. As for you, I can't guarantee you'll live past Mathias regaining his rightful place in the family," Alana said.

"Alana, you cannot mean that Mathias would..."

"Oh, yes, he would. You know all the pain you have caused your family, Helena? You kidnapped my cousin's wife and tried to make her my replacement in Stavros's eyes, you caused my cousin's eldest and second eldest son to be raised away from him as well as kidnapping his youngest son and brainwashing him against his family! You killed Alexis's mother while she was in the room for crying out loud! Kristina is being raised in hiding because of you!"

Helena started at that. "That's right, Helena. Kristina Bergman is alive and well and living with a really nice family in Europe. Victor saved her life that day all those years ago and had her raised by a trusted family. She can't wait to get to know Alexis and to see you dead!"

Helena sighed, knowing very well that Alana was serious. She would die if Mathias wanted her to for her crimes she had committed against his family.

Mathias came in at that moment and glared at his grandmother. "Hello, grandmother, are you ready to die?" he asked menacingly.

Helena looked at her grandson and thoroughly examined him. Mathias exuded a great deal of self-confidence as he began to circle the woman who had come close to killing him when he was just a little boy.

Another figure entered the room at that moment and Helena gasped at the resemblance to her mother. This was definitely her eldest granddaughter Dimitria. "Hello, grandmother. It's time for you to meet you maker."

"Dimitria, I know you hate me, but you can't really want me dead," Helena said.

"Oh, you bet I want you dead. And thank you to the family board for indulging my whims. You will die on the cross with the witnesses being the people you hurt. And I am not kidding," Dimitria said. "You will die like the criminal you are."

"Dimitria is right, grandmother. The family felt that it would be better for you to die that way. You will suffer more while you hang on the cross. I'm sure cousin Luke will like it," Mathias said with a smile.

"The legacy belongs to us now, grandmother. And there is nothing you can do about it," came the voice of Natalia at that moment.

Helena gasped as her youngest granddaughter came in view. Whereas Dimitria resembled her mother, Natalia reminded her of Stavros. Her black hair was worn in big curls and her dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Natalia smiled at her grandmother's reaction to her. "I remind you of my father, right, grandmother?"

"Yes, you do," Helena said.

"Well, grandmother, that is what happens with twins," came Alexander's voice as he came into the room and came to stand beside his twin sister.

Helena gasped again. Alexander looked so much like his father at that age. It was quite uncanny.

Alexander smiled from beside his twin, then stepped forward and slapped Helena so hard she flew off her chair onto the floor.

Helena's hand flew to her red cheek as Alexander knelt before her. "You deserve that grandmother and a whole lot more," he said menacingly before rising to his feet.

Andreas came into the room at that moment and Helena looked at him beseechingly, but he looked directly at Alana and Mathias. "Mistress Alana, Master Mathias, I am at your service."

Alana smiled at him, then commanded, "Throw Helena in the hold and leave her there. Make sure she is fed and that she stays healthy, but do not fall under her spell again."

"Yes, Mistress," Andreas said before he pulled Helena up from the floor and drug her to the hold of the yacht.

Alana sunk down in a chair with a smile on her face. "No more war between the Spencers and the Cassadines. We are one family now and we always will be."


End file.
